During this period, the NCGC has performed extensive screening for small molecules that inhibit smooth muscle myosin polymerization, and have characterized hits of interest in a number of advanced cell-based models. In addition, an extensive medicinal chemistry campaign has been undertaken to further optimize lead compounds for efficacy, potency, safety and selectivity. As a center, the NCGC has fostered and maintained over 130 active collaborations with both NIH and extramural investigators, facilitating drug discovery efforts across the entire spectrum of human disease. These efforts have led to dozens of high-throughput screens and a number of medicinal chemistry campaigns to further improve on screening hits, providing our collaborators and the general research community with publications and a variety of promising small molecule probes and leads. In addition, the NCGC has worked to advance a number of informatic initiatives to make better use of existing drug and disease target information and provide the general public with easily accessible resources, further catalyzing the development of new therapies for human disease.